Luhan Fact
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Member EXO yang mengomentari fakta Luhan yang mereka lihat di sebuah Blog


LUHAN FACT

Cast : Semua member EXO

Genre : ? gak jelas

'

'

'

Diruang tengah dorm EXO sudah berkumpul hampir semua member EXO kecuali 2 big brother mereka dari line 90 yaitu Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang keluar untuk membeli isi kulkas mereka yang sudah benar-benar kosong. Dan semua berkumpul diruang tengah saat Baekhyun bersorak untuk berkumpul untuk melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Baekhyun sedang browsing melalui televisi yang yang berada ditengah ruang itu agar semua bisa membaca apa yang tadi dikatakannya menarik.

"Aku melihat blog ini sering memposting tentang Luhan hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mengomentarinya, atau sekedar memberi penilaian apakah yang mereka buat sesuai dengan yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Semua member EXO yang berada di ruang tengah itu mengangguk setuju dengan usul yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun,

'daripada melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lebih baik berkumpul bersama disini' begitulah kira-kira pemikiran 9 orang member Exo yang ada diruang tengah, dan sebagai bonus mereka bisa melepaskan unek-unek mereka pada hyung Rusa mereka yang menyebalkan itu tampa takut karena saat ini Rusa hyung sedang berbelanja denga Baozi hyung.

'

'

'

'

**100 Fakta tentang Luhan EXO  
**

**'**

**1\. Xi Luhan adalah nama lengkap dari Luhan.**

**'**

**2\. Luhan Lahir tanggal 20 April 1990.**

**'**

**3\. Luhan memiliki bintang Taurus.**

**' memiliki tinggi badan 178 cm.**

**'**

**'**

"Aku tak ingin membaca fakta yang itu, tampa membaca pun aku tau semua itu benar dan tak ada yang bisa dipermasalahkan," Chen menghentikan suara lebah yang terdengar saat beberapa member EXO sedang membaca fakta tentang hyung tertua kedua mereka.

Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju kebawah melihat apakah ada fakta yang bisa mereka permasalahkan, dan Baekhyun berhenti di fakta no 15.

'

'

**15\. Pernah suatu hari Lay ditendang oleh Luhan ketika Lay mencoba untuk tidur bersama Luhan. Luhan tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidur di ranjangnya, dia akan menendang orang itu.**

**'**

"Kurasa itu benar dan tendangan Luhan hyung sangat menyakitkan" Lay bersuara setelah semua member sudah selesai membaca fakta yang terpampang dilayar televisi tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak juga, waktu acara tahun baru 2014 di China Luhan hyung sekamar dengan Xiumin Hyung dan yang ku lihat Xiumin hyung tidur diranjang Luhan hyung tampa terusik sedikitpun," Chen mulai mengoceh.

"Bisa jadi waktu itu Luhan hyung sedang tak dikamar atau sedang dikamar mandi ?" Chanyeol bersuara.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Luhan hyung sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil berbincang dengan Xiumin hyung tentang acara tahun barunya," Chen sekarang mulai kesal.

"Hmm.. Aku juga waktu itu melihatnya," sekarang maknae EXO-M yang berbicara.

"Benarkah ?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah serius yang menggemaskan

"kurasa itu bukan rahasia lagi di EXO-M kalau Luhan akan menghilangkan kebiasannya menendang orang yang tidur di ranjangnya kalau itu Xiumin." Kris sebagai leader yang baik memberikan klarifikasi terhadap berita yang simpang siur.#author lebay banget

"Aku baru ingat saat kita syuting EXO showtime, Luhan hyung tak ingin tidur denganku hanya ingin tidur seranjang dengan Xiumin hyung, padahal waktu itu pembagiannya Luhan hyung dan aku lalu Xiumin hyung dan Sehun, yang berakhir dengan aku yang mengalah karena dia hyungku." Kai melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Benar juga, saat kita ada tur keluar negeri Luhan hyung pasti sekamar dengan Xiumin hyung," sekarang giliran leader Suho yang berbicara.

'

"Wah sepertinya pemilik blok ini harus menambahkan kalau dalam hal ini ada pengecualian" D.O tiba-tiba bersuara membuat semua yang berada diruang tengah serempak mengiyakan.

'

'

**23\. Saat pertama kali bertemu Luhan, Lay merasa Luhan adalah orang yang sangat ramah.**

'

Semua mata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay.

" Hmmm… Ku rasa sampai saat ini Luhan Hyung masih ramah, tapi hal ini harus memiliki pengecualian lagi karena Luhan hyung akan berubah mengerikan kalau mengganggu waktunya dengan Baozi atau kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Baozinya." Suara Lay mengecil diakhir kalimatnya, sambil bergidig membayangkan Luhan dalam mode tak ramahnya.

"Hah aku ingat, waktu pemotretan yang Lay hyung harus bergandengan dengan Xiumin hyung, setelah pemotretan Luhan hyung menjadi orang yang cepat sekali tersinggung dan selalu marah-marah dengan alasan yang tak jelas ditambah dengan wajah dingin menyeramkan." Semua langsung mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

**28\. Luhan adalah mood maker di EXO-M**

'

" Kurasa tidak juga, EXO-M masih memiliki Chen, tapi kalau faktanya ditukar menjadi Bad Mood Maker baru aku akan membenarkannya," Kris sekali lagi memberi klarifikasi.

" hahahaha… Hyung kau jahat sekali, tapi kurasa apa yang dikatakan Kris hyung benar kalau sebenarnya Luhan hyung itu bad mood maker, saat dia sedang ada masalah atau kesal dengan Xiumin hyung" Sehun membenarkan, tapi

"Sepertinya semua yang menyangkut Luhan Hyung pasti akan tersangkut pada Umin hyung ya,,," Tao memberikan komentar sambil melirik satu persatu wajah member EXO.

"Sepertinya kita hanya akan membicarakan kaitan fakta Luhan hyung dengan Umin hyung, begitu ?" Sehun meminta persetujuan dan semua yang ada di ruang tengah serempak mengangguk.

'

'

**34\. Luhan adalah member yang susah bangun, dia bahkan menyalahkan alaram karena suaranya sangat lembut.**

'

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBANGUNKAN LUHAN HYUNG LAGI, CUKUP SATU KALI ITU SAJA, ITU AKAN JADI PENGALAMAN MEMBANGUNKAN ORANG PALING BURUK SELAMA HIDUPKU,"** Chanyeol berseru dengan lantang membuat 9 orang lain yang berada di ruang tengah dorm menutup telinga sambil mendelik melihat Chanyeol.

' tidak harus seperti itu kan memberikan komentar', ' tak perlu menghancurkan gendang telingaku kan!', 'tak perlu membuat dorm banjirkan', dan berbagai umpatan untuk Chanyeol.

" Sepertinya tak ada yang mau membangunkan Luhan hyung setelah semua member yang membangunkannya sukses mencium lantai dengan mesra, selain Xiumin hyung pastinya."

Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya D.O memecah kesunyian setelah sambaran suara seorang Park Chanyeol, serentak semua member mengangguk sambil bergedik ngeri seperti membangunkan seorang Xi Luhan merupakan sebuah bencana.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan pertanyaan, apa yang dilakukan Xiumin hyung untuk membangunkan Luhan hyung dengan waktu yang singkan dan tampa acara mencium lantai ?" Baekhyun menyentuh dagunya tanda sedang berpikir.

Semua diam, tak ada yang menjawab dan tak ada yang tau jawabannya. Jadi, lanjut pada fakta selanjutnya.

'

'

**46\. Luhan dan Tao pernah berdebat kecil saat interview di Taiwan. Mereka bersikeras bahwa kekuatan merekalah yang paling kuat.**

'

"Apanya yang paling kuat, Tao Kalau dijahili pasti akan mengadu pada Umin hyung dan Luhan hyung pasti tidak akan berkutik kalau sudah Umin hyung yang mengancam," Baekhyun menggunakan nada mengejeknya.

"Ya… Baekie hyung tak perlu memperjelasnya, di EXO memang Xiumin hyung yang terbaik, bukan seperti kalian yang bisanya hanya menjahili orang saja," Tao melipat tangannya didepan dada, sinyal kalau dia sedang jengkel.

"Tao-ie jangan marah dong," Baekhyung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membuat Tao memaafkannya.

'

'

**57\. Luhan sangat iri dengan suara Chen.**

'

"Benarkah ? aku tak pernah tau ?" Chen menerawang.

"Aku juga tak pernah tau, Kalau iri mungkin benar tapi… satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan suara faforit Luhan hyung tetap saja suara Xiumin hyung," Suho mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

'

'

**63\. Kata Lay, walaupun wajah Luhan itu imut tapi dia sangat manly.**

'

Semua member yang berada disitu mengangguk setuju.

"Saking manlynya, dia tidak akan segan segan membunuh sesorang yang mengganggu Baozinya," Lay bergidig ngeri.

'

'

**69\. Menurut Tao, satu-satunya cara untuk membuat luhan menjadi dewasa adalah dengan membawa Sehun disampingnya.**

'

"Apa menurutmu begitu Tao ?" Suho yang duduk di dekat Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

"Awalnya sih begitu, tapi lama-lama aku baru sadar kalau sikap dewasa Luhan hyung disamping Sehun hanya semacam tindakan pengalihan saja, hmm… semacam kamuflase," Tao mencoba memperbaiki pendapatnya sepertinya Tao sudah melupakan pertengkaran singkatnya dengan baekhyun tadi.

"Benar kata Tao hyung, Luhan hyung jadi dewasa karena dia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya saja," Sehun membetulkan apa yang di katakan Tao.

'

'

**79\. Di interview The Star Yeol bertanya "aku adalah member EXO yang paling besar makannya" Luhan memberi sigh X, Luhan berkata "beaggest eater" di EXO adalah Xiumin.**

'

"Apanya yang Xiumin hyung, jelas-jelas 'Beaggest eater' di EXO itu Tao. Luhan hyung berkata seperti itu karena ya… hanya Xiumin hyung yang diperhatikannya." Chanyeol mendengus karena jawaban yang diberikan Luhan jauh dari kata benar, menurut Chanyeol pastinya.

"Hahahaha… tak usah sampai seperti itu Chan," Suho terkikik mendengar nada sarkakik yang di keluarkan Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu hyung, jawaban yang diberikan Luhan hyung itu terlalu mudah dianalisis, dari semua member kenapa harus Xiumin hyung, seperti tidak ada member lain saja, kalo dia bilang dia lapar kalau melihat Xiumin hyung baru aku akan diam dan tidak akan berkomentar." Chanyeol kembali dengan argumennya yang membuat semua member terkikik.

'

'

**81\. Pertanyaan terakhir di The Star " aku paling dekat dengan Xiumin" Luhan memberikan Sigh segitiga alasannya dia dekat dengan semua member, dia dan Xiumin seumuran, dan mereka sama-sama hyung tertua jadi mereka memilih jalan barsama di airport.**

'

Sekarang Kai, Sehun, Kris, D.o dan Baekhyun yang mendengus membaca fakta yang terpampang didepan mereka.

"Kris hyung juga seumuran dengan Luhan hyung, kenapa selalu dengan Xiumin hyung saja," D.o-

"Apanya yang dekat dengan semua member, Luhan hyung itu memonopoli Xiumin hyung untuknya sendiri," Sehun-

"Walaupun bisa pergi berdua dengan Xiumin, pasti Luhan akan muncul untuk menjeput Xiumin, atau sekedar membuat Xiumin sibuk dengan telfonnya," Kris-

"Aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar berdua dengan Xiumin hyung," Kai-

"Kalau dibuat disitu Luhan hyung itu pelit dan Egois baru aku setuju," Baekhyun-

"Padahal waktu itu aku sudah memancingnya, tapi Luhan hyung memang hebat dalam merangkai kata-kata," Chanyeol-

Member yang tak memberi komentar hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin, 'Luhan EXO tidak akan memperbolehkan Xiumin EXO untuk keluar sendirian kecuali dengan beberapa member dan beberapa persyaratan' itu baru fakta yang betul.

'

'

**91\. Dibandara Luhan pernah menabrak pintu kaca karena ia terlalu tenggelam dalam percakapannya dengan Lay.**

'

"Apanya yang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan denganku, yang ku ingat waktu itu Luhan hyung sedang mendumel tidak jelas tentang Xiumin hyung dekat dengan beberapa member boyband lain," Lay yang biasanya menjawab dengan santai kini menjawab dengan nada sarkakik.

'

'

**97\. Fakta EXO Showtime Luhan memanggil semua member dengan sebutan 'Baby'**

'

"Aku pasti akan bermimpi buruk kalau dipanggil oleh Luhan dengan sebutan menjijikan itu," Kris membuat ekspresi yang menunjukan betapa mualnya dia kalau Luhan benar-benar memanggilnya dengan sebuatan "BABY."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar Luhan hyung memanggil member dengan sebuatan 'Baby'?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

'

'

'

'

'

"Aku memang tidak pernah memanggil member EXO dengan panggilan 'Baby' kecuali Baoziku pastinya"

Mendengar suara rusa 10 member EXO yang berada di ruang tengah serentak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk yang berada di belakang mereka. Dan reaksi yang didapat Luhan dari pernyataannya adalah muka bingung member EXo yang benar-benar membuat Luhan mual.

"Kalau itu baru kami setuju !" 10 member EXO serempak berteriak membuat Luhan dan Xiumin menutup telinganya.

"Ya… ampun telingaku berdenging," Xiumin mengusap telinganya yang malang, dan 10 member yang berteriak sudah bergidik ngeri karena tatapan mematikan dari Luhan.

'Sifat tak ramahnya keluar' Kris,Lay, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.o, Tao, Kai, Sehun-

'

'

Setelah meletakan barang belanjaannya di dapur Xiumin dan Luhan bergabung bersama 10 member EXO lain di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, jadi fakta siapa ini ?" Xiumin memandang wajah dongsaengnya dengan senyum manis.

"Luhan hyung, tapi sayangnya kalian terlambat dan yang tersisa hanya satu fakta saja" Kai yang berada di sebelah Xiumin langsung menjawab.

"Ya sudah ayo lanjutkan," Xiumin-

'

'

**100\. Simsim Tapa : Luhan ideal type, fair skin, long hair, height in between 160-168 cm, pretty girl and**

**Shimyeong radio : little chubby, very cute.**

'

Semua member EXo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang duduk di samping kiri Xiumin.

"Apa ?" Luhan yang merasa dipandangi hanya menjawab dengan kalimat ambigu karena memang dari tadi Luhan tak sedikitpun memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman satu grupnya itu, Luhan sibuk dengan tangan Xiumin yang berada di genggamannya.

"Itu Luhan, makanya perhatikan, bukan sibuk bermain dengan tangan Xiumin" Kris mendengus mendapat jawaban yang jauh sekali dari kata memuaskan.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar datar didepannya, dan setelah itu semua member EXO bergidik melihat seriangaian Luhan.

"Tampa ku katakanpun kalian tau siapa orangnya kan ?"

'

11 member EXO memandang Luhan dengan wajah datar dan bola mata benar-benar bosan setelah itu 10 member EXO yang berada diruang tengah segera berdiri agar tak melihat terlalu lama wajah menyebalkan Luhan.

Dan Xiumin yang juga hendak berdiri mengurungkan niatnya karena satu tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan, padahal Xiumin ingin segera pergi menjauh dari Luhan karena aura yang Luhan pancarkan sedikit membuatnya bergidig.

"Apa ?" Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sebal karena menghalangi aktivitasnya.

"Tak ada, bagaimana kalau Xiubaby membuatkanku kopi ?" mendengar permintaan Luhan Xiumin mendengus walau akhirnya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

'

'

**Fakta Luhan ke 101**

"**Luhan itu menyebalkan,"** itu komentar terakhir dari 10 member EXO yang mengintip sebelum kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

'

'

'

END

'

'

'

Gmana ?

Fee gak tau Luhan pernah atau gak manggil member lain dengan panggilan 'baby'

tapi yang Fee denger langsung dengan jelas ya cuma kata-kata

"Yo Baby" itu...

Review Oce...


End file.
